Rendezvous
by Yukina Yume
Summary: Kalian tahu apa itu rendezvous? Mungkin kalian ada yang tidak tahu seperti gadis bernama Hanazono Karin ini. Namun jika kalian mengetahuinya, mungkin kalian akan merasa senang jika bertemu sosok yang kalian cintai selama bertahun-tahun / bad summary / romance gagal / Special birthday fic for Meirin Hinamori 16 / gimme a concrit please!


"Miyon,"

"Hn? Ada apa Karin-_**chan**_?"

"Kau kan pintar, jadi ..."

"Kau mau pinjam buku pr Matematikaku lagi ya?"

"Kau pikir aku sebodoh apa sampai harus meminjam buku prmu setiap hari, Miyon?"

"Setiap hari kau kan memang begitu, jadi aku hapal kebiasaan lupa mengerjakan prmu itu. Nah, kau mau tanya apa?"

"_**Rendezvous**_ itu ... apa sih?"

"Hee? Kebetulan sekali kau bertanya seperti itu, kau habis makan obat apa?"

"Oh ayolah Miyon, kalau temanmu bertanya, ya harus kau jawab,"

Suasana pagi hari di kelas 12 IPA begitu ramai melebihi pasar. Ada beberapa anak yang melakukan tugas piket mereka, bermain aplikasi permainan terkenal lewat ponsel mereka, meminjam pr teman sebelah, dan masih pekerjaan yang (tidak penting) lainnya.

Ah, kelas yang begitu menyenangkan.

"Kau tahu dari mana kata '_**rendezvous**_' itu?" tanya Miyon sambil menutup novel fiksi yang tadi ia baca.

"Ceritanya ..."

**Flashback On**

_**"Karin!"**_

_**"..."**_

_**"Hanazono!"**_

_**"..."**_

_**"HANAZONO KARIN!"**_

_**"E-Ehh, i-iya, oh Rika-chan, ada apa?" tanya Karin sambil menutup majalah edisi terbaru yang ia baca dan sedikit mengusap telinganya yang baru saja mendapat gempa bumi sesaat. Karin menggeser posisi duduknya di bangku taman sehingga Rika bisa duduk di sampingnya.**_

_**"Ah Karin, kau ini," ujar seorang gadis berambut indigo yang diikat dua yang dipanggil Rika, "Dipanggil menggunakan cara yang 'lembut' baru menyahut," lanjutnya.**_

_**"Rika, kau kan bisa menyentuh pundakku atau apa, kau juga sudah tahu kalau misalnya aku sedang membaca buku tidak bisa diganggu gugat," ujar Karin, "Nah, kau mau tanya apa, Rika-chan?" tanya Karin mengulang pertanyaannya tadi.**_

_**"Hum begini ... bukankah baru dua hari yang lalu kau bertemu Kazune setelah lima tahun berpisah, aku benar kan?" tanya Rika.**_

_**"Yaaaa begitulah, memangnya ada apa?" balas Karin. Ia heran kenapa sahabat kecilnya ini bertanya seperti itu padanya.**_

_**"Ah Karin-chan! Masa kau tidak ada respon sama sekali sih?!" seru Rika tiba-tiba, membuat Karin sedikit terkejut.**_

_**"Respon?" tanya Karin.**_

_**"Tidakkah Karin-chan merasa rendezvous?" tanya Rika yang tidak menjawab pertanyaan terakhir Karin.**_

_**"Rendez ... vous?" eja Karin.**_

_**"Ah iya Karin-chan! Kiri-nee dan Kiri-nii sudah memanggilku!" seru Rika.**_

_**"Kiri? Kanannya mana?" tanya Karin watados.**_

_**Rika facepalm, "Karin-channnnnnn! Kau ini seperti tidak tahu aku bagaimana memanggil mereka!"**_

_**"Memang tidak tahu," ujar Karin.**_

_**Rika makin facepalm, "Kiri-nee untuk Kirika, dan Kiri-nii untuk Kirio," jelasnya.**_

_**"Kenapa kau tidak memanggil nama mereka seperti Kirika-nee atau Kirio-nii begitu?" tanya Rika.**_

_**"Biar greget," jawab Rika cengar-cengir ria.**_

_**Kini Karin yang facepalm, "Eh, tadi kau bilang kau sudah dipanggil sama Kirio-senpai dan Kirika-senpai?"**_

_**"Eh iya, benar juga! Sampai jumpa lagi Karin-chan!" seru Rika sambil turun dari bangku taman dan berlari meninggalkan Karin yang masih membeku.**_

_**"Rendezvous itu apa sih?" gumamnya dengan nada bertanya yang tak bisa didengar siapapun.**_

**Flashback Off**

"Ohh begitu," ujar Miyon mengerti penjelasan Karin yang ber-_**flashback**_-ria(?)

"Makanya itu aku tanya padamu apa itu _**rendezvous**_," ujar Karin.

"Oh, itu mah gampang!" seru Miyon.

"Hah? Artinya apa Miyon-_**chan**_?" tanya Karin penasaran, '_**Dengan begitu rasa penasaranku akan hilang! Tambah deh satu kosa kata baru!**_' batinnya senang.

"Cari saja di perpustakaan, pasti ketemu!" jawab Miyon.

Karin _**facepalm**_. Itu bukan jawaban yang ia maksud! Karin menatap Miyon yang hanya cengar-cengir ria saja. Ugh, dia paling malas kalau berhubungan dengan yang namanya lembar-lembar kertas yang dijadikan satu atau lebih dikenal dengan sebutan buku.

"Hehehe Karin-_**chan**_, kau harus membiasakan dirimu untuk membaca buku lebih dari sepuluh menit," ujar Miyon masih cengar-cengir ria.

Okee, demi memuaskan rasa penasarannya, dengan berat hati Karin berencana pergi ke perpustakaan istirahat ini. Hari ini juga!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rendezvous**

**Kamichama Karin ©Koge Donbo**

**OOC akut, typo(s), misstypo(s), alur gantung, full of gajeness, ending tidak memuaskan, dan worning-worning(?) lainnya**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship and Romance**

**A fic for Kamichama Karin from Yukina Yume**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Rendezvous**_ itu ... bahasa apa sih?" tanya Karin yang terkejut saat melihat jumlah kamus bahasa di perpustakaannya.

India. Tidak mungkin.

Portugis. Apalagi, itu benar-benar tidak mungkin!

Italia. Mungkin.

Perancis. Bisa jadi.

Inggris. Oh, izinkan dia untuk membenturkan kepalanya ke meja jika kata itu benar-benar adalah salah satu kosa kata dalam bahasa Inggris.

Spanyol. Err, mencurigakan.

Jerman. Aneh tapi patut dicoba.

Finlandia. Kata _**rendezvous**_ terdengar cukup aneh jika dikaitkan dengan bahasa Finlandia, tapi bisa saja itu benar.

Oke, kamus yang ia ambil adalah kamus Perancis, Italia, Spanyol, Finlandia, dan Jerman. Lima bahasa yang sanggup membuat kepala Karin pusing, padahal Karin belum membaca kelima kamus itu sama sekali.

Masalah keduanya. Kamus bahasa apa yang harus ia baca terlebih dahulu?

"Mungkin bahasa Perancis boleh dicoba terlebih dahulu," gumamnya sambil mencari huruf 'R' di kamus Perancis yang ia ambil tadi.

Jari telunjuknya menelusuri setiap kata-kata Perancis yang muncul di kamus yang ia baca. Dan akhirnya ...

"Yey! Akhirnya ketemu juga!" seru Karin 'sedikit' keras hingga ditatap oleh semua orang di perpustakaan termasuk semut dan kutu (heh?).

"Hanazono-_**san**_! Diam!" tegur Torimaru-_**sensei**_ yang menjadi petugas perpustakaan, sukses membuat Karin kicep seketika.

"Iya om, bawel banget sih," balas Karin dengan nada berbisik, "Baiklah, kita baca arti kata _**rendezvous**_. _**Rendezvous**_ artinya _**perasaan bahagia ketika bertemu dengan kenalan lama setelah lama tak berjumpa**_. Oh, jadi ini yang Rika-_**chan**_ maksud ya?" tanya Karin pelan.

Kringggggg!

Bel pertanda istirahat telah berakhir, dengan cepat Karin keluar dari perpustakaan untuk menuju kelasnya. Namun baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan, ada sebuah suara teriakan yang berhasil membuat Karin bergidik ngeri.

"HEIIII! SIAPA YANG TIDAK MENGEMBALIKAN KAMUS INI KE TEMPAT ASALNYA, HAHHHH?!" seru salah satu petugas perpustakaan selain Torimaru-_**sensei**_.

Baru saja Karin ingin mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kekar menyentuh kedua bahunya.

**"Kau ingin kemana, Hanazono Karin?"** tanya Torimaru-_**sensei**_ dengan suara berat dan aura suram.

Yep, siang itu berakhir dengan Karin yang harus merapikan dan membersihkan perpustakaan sebersih mungkin. _**Poor**_ Karin.

Satu pertanyaan di benak Karin, Torimaru-_**sensei**_ tahu dari mana namanya, bahkan nama lengkapnya? Kalau Karin wajar saja tahu Torimaru-_**sensei**_, secara teman-temannya sering membicarakan keseraman Torimaru-_**sensei**_, tapi ini?

"_**Sensei **_tahu namamu dari _**name-tag**_ yang selalu dipakai semua murid, termaksud kamu. Hehe, pasti kamu heran kenapa _**sensei**_ tahu namamu," ujar Torimaru-_**sensei**_ dengan nada menebak.

Bingo! _**Sensei**_nya berhasil menembus pikirannya! Dan ngomong-ngomong soal _**name-tag**_, ia benar-benar melupakan hal yang membuat orang lain tahu identitasnya.

"Sudah sudah, laksanakan hukumanmu," perintah Torimaru-_**sensei**_ yang hanya bisa dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Karin.

Satu pesan untuk Karin : Janganlah sekali-sekali membuat Torimaru-_**sensei**_ marah, atau ia akan mendapatkan hukuman yang lebih 'manis' daripada sekarang!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rendezvous**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

Kriet ...

"_**Tadaima okaa-san**_," sapa Karin kepada ibunya yang membukakan pintu untuknya sambil memasuki rumahnya.

"_**Okaerinasai**_ Karin," balas ibu Karin, Suzuka, "Bagaimana sekolahmu, Karin?"

"Biasa saja. Melewati hari dengan pelajaran dan ... hukuman," jawab Karin sambil menaiki tangga dan memasuki kamarnya yang serba berwarna merah muda.

Setibanya di kamar, Karin langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur. Persetan dengan seragamnya yang masih melekat pada tubuhnya.

"Apa benar ya ... aku mengalami _**rendezvous**_? Soalnya kemarin pada saat bertemu Kazune, entah kenapa aku merasa bahagia, padahal kami cuman teman semasa sekolah tingkat pertama kelas dua," gumam Karin.

_**yuushi tessen no saki sara naru ta**__**—**_

"_**Moshi-moshi**_?" sapa Karin sambil mengambil ponselnya yang tadi berdering, menandakan ada telepon yang masuk.

_**/"Moshi-moshi, Karin,"/**_

"Ka-Kazune-_**kun**_?" panggil Karin yang langsung terperanjat dari posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk.

_**/"Lama tak berjumpa, eh?"/**_

"Kau apa-apaan sih? Baru dua hari yang lalu kita berjumpa dan kau masih bisa bilang 'lama', heh?" balas Karin.

_**/"Itu karena ayahmu mampir ke tempat ayahku karena ada urusan kerjasama kantor, dan lagipula jika kau tidak ikut, bukannya kita tidak akan bertemu?"/**_

"Terserah apa katamu Kazune-_**kun**_. Nah, ada apa kau meneleponku?" tanya Karin yang sepertinya sudah tidak mau berbasa-basi lagi.

_**/"Bisa kita bertemu? Di Shingu Beach?"/**_

"Emm boleh. Kapan?" tanya Karin.

_**/"Hari ini jam lima. Aku tunggu di sana,"/**_

"Baiklah. Aku bisa," ujar Karin.

_**/"Bagus. Oh ya, sekarang aku sudah sibuk. Jaa Karin, sayonara,"/**_

"_**Jaa**_ ..."

Tut ...

"Jam lima ya, eh?" tanya Karin sambil menoleh ke arah jam dindingnya yang menunjukkan pukul setengah satu, "Ah masih lama, aku bisa tidur sebentar,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rendezvous**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Karin! Astaga! Ini sudah jam setengah enam dan kau baru datang?!" omel Kazune ketika mendapati Karin yang kini berada di hadapannya dalam keadaan sangat lelah. Habis berlari mungkin, eh?

"Go-_**Gomen ne**_, hosh, ak-aku ketiduran, hosh ..." ujar Karin masih lelah setelah berlari cukup jauh dari rumahnya.

"Kebiasaanmu datang terlambat tak pernah hilang," ujar Kazune sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Karin duduk di sebelah Kazune di atas sebuah batu yang cukup besar, "Aku tak menyangka pemandangan sore hari di pantai begitu indah," ujar Karin.

Puk!

"E-Eh? Ka-Kazu-Kazune-_**kun**_?" Karin terkejut saat mendapati tubuhnya dipeluk oleh Kazune, membuat kedua pipinya memerah.

"Ckckck Karin, sudah tahu di sini banyak angin, kau tidak membawa jaketmu," ujar Kazune masih memeluk Karin.

"Aku tidak kedinginan Kazune-_**kun**_ ..." ujar Karin.

Kazune pun melepas pelukannya, "Gadis secantikmu itu tak pantas kena angin malam,"

"Kazune-_**kun**_," panggil Karin.

"Ya Karin?" sahut Kazune.

"Aku merasakan yang namanya _**rendezvous**_," ujar Karin.

"Aku juga begitu," balas Kazune.

Semilir angin berhembus cukup kuat, menerpa rambut kedua insan berbeda jenis itu. Dan sekali tarikan napas, Kazune mengucapkan satu kata yang sukses membuat pipi Karin memerah untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"_**Aishiteru **_..." ujar Kazune.

"Ka-Kazune-_**kun**_?" sahut Karin yang terkejut tatkala mendengar ucapan Kazune tadi, "Ho-_**Hontou**_?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Tidak," jawab Kazune cuek.

"Hahh ..." sementara Karin hanya mendesah napas panjang. Hei, apa-apaan itu? Apa dia ... mencintai seorang Kujyou Kazune? M-Mungkin ...

"Tidak mungkin aku menyia-nyiakan dirimu, Hanazono Karin, orang yang telah merebut hatiku sejak lima tahun yang lalu," sambung Kazune.

Blush!

Blush!

Yep, wajah mereka kini memerah. Suara desiran pantai di waktu malam hari menjadi lagu instrumental atas insiden itu.

"Izinkan aku untuk menjadi sosok satu-satunya di hatimu, Karin," pinta Kazune sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Karin yang semakin memerah.

"_**Arigatou**_ sudah membuatku menjadi gadis yang paling bahagia. _**Arigatou**_ atas cintamu," ujar Karin.

Chu~

Biarkanlah malam di pantai itu menjadi saksi bisu atas ciuman cinta mereka berdua. Dua sosok insan yang tak akan pernah berpisah untuk selamanya walaupun maut telah menjemput.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Owari!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Author's Note**_ :

KYAAAAAAA! _**Fic**_ apa ini _**desu**_?! *syok sendiri* *banting kepala ke dinding terus-menerus*

_**Yosha minna**_! _**Konnichiwa**_! _**O genki desu ka**_? Yukina balik lagi nih _**desu**_! Ada yang kangen ama Yukina yang _**kawaii**_ nan menjijaykan(?) ini _**desu**_? XD #plak #abaikan

Tanya ya kenapa Yukina bikin _**fic**_ KazuRin, gak kayak biasanya yang _**crack-pair desu**_? Gaada kan _**desu**_? Ya udah _**desu**_ #dirajam

Oke oke oke _**desu**_. Ini karena seorang _**author**_ berulang tahun dan sangat suka _**pair**_ KazuRin _**desu**_, _**for some unknown reason**_. Dialah**Meirin Hinamori 16**! Siapa yang gak kenal sama _**author**_ terkece nan febules(?) itu _**desu**_? Apalagi karyanya yang terkenal itu **My Butterfly**! (itu kan favorit elu -_-)

_**Otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu**_, Meirin-_**sama. Sorry if this fic doesn't make you feel happy in your birthday. Say your wish to God, and I'm sure God will wish it. Once again, otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu.**_

Sekian bacotan (gaje dan gabermutu) dari Yukina _**desu**_. Di bawah ini ada _**omake**_nya _**desu**_, mau dibaca ya silahkan, kalau nggak ya gapapa _**desu**_.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Omake**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kazune-_**kun**_, jadi mulai besok kau akan bersekolah di Jepang ya?" tanya Karin sambil menyeruput jus stroberi miliknya.

Sekarang Kazune dan Karin berada di sebuah kedai yang tak terlalu jauh dari pantai yang baru saja mereka kunjungi. Kedai itu cukup ramai, menurut Karin, bahkan mereka saja berebutan tempat duduk dengan seorang pelanggan lainnya hanya karena dua kursi kosong.

"Ya begitulah Karin," jawab Kazune sambil meneguk kopi susu miliknya, "Aku jamin aku akan satu sekolah dan sekelas denganmu, pasti, seratus persen,"

"Aku takut kau dekat dengan wanita lain Kazune-_**kun**_," ujar Karin sambil memutar-mutarkan sedotan panjang yang ada di gelas minumannya, "Aku tahu aku egois, tapi—"

"Tenang saja Karin. Cintaku dan hidupku sudah ada pada dirimu," ujar Kazune sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Karin menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"_**Arigatou**_ Kazune-_**kun**_," ujar Karin.

"_**Otanjoubi omedetou**_, Karin ..." ujar Kazune.

"Ehh?" Karin menolehkan kepalanya kearah kalender yang berada di kedai itu, sesaat ia terkejut kalau ia melupakan tanggal lahirnya! Ia terlalu sibuk dengan materi kelas dua belasnya hingga melupakan tanggal yang amat bersejarah dalam hidupnya, "_**Arigatou**_,"

"Sebagai hadiahnya, aku berikan ini," ujar Kazune.

Chu~

Kazune tak peduli banyak pasang mata yang melihat adegannya bersama Karin saat ini. Dan Kazune juga tak peduli jika hari ini ia telah mencium Karin dua kali.

Sepertinya Karin sama dengan Kazune, sama-sama tidak peduli. Ia begitu menikmati ciumannya bersama Kazune. Ciuman ini ... membuatnya bahagia.

Ya, _**rendezvous**_ telah menyatukan dua insan berbeda jenis kelamin ini.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The real owari~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mind to review?**_


End file.
